Mechanar
Blood elf |boss=Pathaleon the Calculator |type= |level=70 |players=5 |key=Heroic Mode: |bosses= }} The Mechanar is the first wing of the Tempest Keep instance. This is the purple crystal building south of the main palace. As you need a flying mount to get inside the instance, it is not possible to run the Mechanar until level 70 (68 for druids). One full run with all mobs cleared yields about 1620 reputation with the Sha'tar. Layout The Mechanar consists of two levels joined by an elevator. The first level has two named elites and one boss. Both named elites must be killed to open the elevator. You must also kill both Gatewatchers to open the Cache of the Legion. The first optional boss (Mechano-Lord Capacitus) has a decent loot table of his own (and he's the easiest boss in this instance). On Heroic mode, these first three bosses are known as the Three Free Badges, as the Gatekeepers remain virtually unchanged from regular mode and Mechano-Lord Capacitus is a ridiculously easy fight with proper positioning. Moderately geared groups can fight their way through the first floor in less than an hour, even with a wipe or need to retreat. As of Patch 2.3 the Gatekeepers no longer drop a each, instead one is found in the Cache of the Legion. A second optional boss and the end boss of the instance are up the elevator. Bosses ; Mechano-Lord Capacitus : 72 Elite ; Nethermancer Sepethrea : 72 Elite ; Pathaleon the Calculator : 72 Elite Mini-bosses Gatewatcher Gyro-Kill and Gatewatcher Iron-Hand are mini-bosses. Each drops a portion of a key which is used to open the Cache of the Legion just before the elevator. Quests * * Issues and bugs There are currently a number of issues in this instance. They are listed here along with workarounds. These are issues acknowledged in Blizzard posts that are planned to be resolved. Elevator is not visible Problem: This client-side issue causes some players to not be able to see the elevator. This occurs on a per-instance basis. Workaround: If you encounter this problem, the only ways around it are to: * Use a Warlock's Ritual of Summoning to go around the elevator. * Log into another computer long enough to move your character up the elevator. * Full reboot of player's computer (worked at least once) The upper floor is locked Problem: Under certain circumstances, the elevator gateway remains closed after the group wipes. This issue is still not fixed as of 7 March, 2007 in patch 2.0.10. Workaround: The best ways to deal with this are: * Making sure the group has a wipe bailout in place, such as a soulstone, ankh, Divine Intervention, and so on. * Zoning everybody out and back in again. * Filing an in-game ticket reporting an environmental issue and putting "Mechanar" as first word in the issue. * Similar to zoning everyone out, dying apparently can solve the issue. * A "soft reset", which was described by a GM as leaving the instance for 30 minutes. Note: GM stated that devs have asked that players not be ported to the other side of the gate after this occurs, as this may cause other problems. Resetting Pathaleon Breaks the Instance Problem: If attempting to reset the final boss by running towards the elevator, sometimes he may bug, keeping the remainder of the instance inaccessible. When Pathaleon mind-controls the players, they will release and fall under the map. When this happens, the client may be disconnected and will have difficulty getting back on. After this, Pathaleon and his adds will be scattered between several rooms in the back half of the instance, rendering the instance unplayable. Currently (Patch 2.3.3) there is no known workaround, a GM must be paged to reset the mobs and, occasionally, the players as well. Trash Loot See Mechanar loot. External links *The Mechanar Instance Guide - Almost Gaming * Highlights of Major Bosses * Full Run from WarCry.com Category:Mechanar Category:Instances Category:Netherstorm